


Shining Light

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established (kind of), Ignores traditions, M/M, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about Merlin and his love, Arthur, as they wake one morning, enraptured in each other. Light humor and romance. Rated for hints of sexual relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shining Light

As Merlin's eyes fluttered open, he felt momentary panic, knowing this wasn't his room (though everything belonged to the King, of course). It isn't until a moment later he remembers: even he belongs to the King – his King. He smiles up to the red velvet canopy, rejoicing in the luxury of his love. He looks over to Arthur, still asleep and his grin only widens. He drapes an arm over his love's shoulders and curls into Arthur's side. Merlin's eyes glow golden for a moment, and the drapes of the canopy and the window open, revealing the sun and it's sunlight. “Good morning, Arthur, love.” Merlin whispered into his King's ear, relishing the feel of his naked chest to Arthur's naked back – a flip from last night.

Arthur groaned, but eventually twisted his head to kiss Merlin's delicious lips. “Do you still have to draw the curtains every morning? I, for one, would enjoy waking up not being blinded.” Arthur said to Merlin, though a bit groggily.

Merlin laughed, “Yes, Your Highness, I do. I know you wouldn't get up – and neither would I – if I didn't.” Merlin climbed over his love and kissed him properly on the lips, then proceeded to get off the bed, pulling Arthur's arm. “Come, love, you can't stay in bed all day, your people need you.”

Arthur, still groaning, stood. He grumbled as Merlin helped Arthur into his clothes, then Arthur helped Merlin. Although Merlin believed this was actually for intimacy reasons, Arthur always said it was to repay him for all the years of service. Merlin always laughed at how sexual it sounded, causing Arthur to blush. “Our people, you know.” Arthur said, almost randomly. At Merlin's incredulous look, he elaborated, “You said 'your people need you', but you surely know they need you too. I need you; I don't know where I'd be without you. So therefore they are our people. And one day, I will show you off as my- err, my Love.” Arthur grinned at Merlin.

“Were you about to call me a Queen?” Merlin asked.

Under his breath, Arthur muttered, “Well you sure act like one, sometimes.”

Merlin stood mock-astounded at Arthur. “Why, you--!” Merlin laughed, pouncing on the King, when someone knocked on the door, then entered.

“Sir-- uh, Sirs,” Sir Leon began, watching as the two separated and stood tall, “We have a guest. She says she knows Merlin and would request an audience with you two. She said her name was Hunith?”

Merlin blushed a bit but answered, “Thank you, Leon, that would be my mother. If you would be so kind as to escort her to the throne room, our King and I will be there momentarily.” he said, then jabbed Arthur with his elbow.

“Ah, yes,” Arthur said, jumping from Merlin's side, though the other man feigned innocence, “Thank you, Leon. You're dismissed. Oh, wait, be sure to gather the young knights and then collect me from lunch later today. It's their first hunting day.” Arthur concluded.

Leon nodded, about to leave when he turned back for a moment. “Uh, I wasn't sure if or when I should mention it, but Guinevere and Lancelot wanted to tell you that they support you two, as does Gaius, and all of the Knights. And, my Lord, the people love both you and Merlin. I'm sure they'll support you as well.” With that, Leon fled the room. Merlin and Arthur just blushed and looked sheepish.

As the door shut behind Leon, Merlin jumped on Arthur, lightly guiding him to the ground. Okay, it was a tackle. “So, gonna crown me 'Queen' today?” Merlin asked Arthur as he straddled the King's waist.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and jokingly pondered the thought, “Hmm, 'Merlin, Queen of Camelot' suiting, but I think King sounds better.” Arthur mused, but in his eyes, Merlin could see that Arthur was quite serious.

“I- I never thought you'd consider it. I'm fine being Court Sorcerer, Arthur. What if someone thinks I enchanted you? Or they don't accept us? Or they try to over throw us because--” Merlin rambled on, but was shut up by Arthur's lips pressing to his own.

Arthur eased Merlin up and off of him, then pulled Merlin close and into his arms. “Merlin, I love you. I never want to be apart from you and I don't care what people think – people be damned – I love you for you and your thoughts, not theirs. I would fight one hundred leagues for you. If you don't want or are not ready to step up and be King, then okay, I'll wait, but the moment you're ready I will prepare the ceremony myself. I love you, Merlin and I'm ready for the world to know. Traditions be damned, we'll adopt if we have to.” Arthur spoke. He finally stopped to focus on Merlin, to gauge his reaction.

Merlin smiled, one of his electric smiles that was infectious. He took a small breath before replying, “I love you, too, Arthur. And I am ready to let the world know, they deserve to witness a love like ours. It's just that, I have no doubt of your strength, but I can't just be expected to step away from my duties to play the trophy wi- err husband, just for the people. If we do this, we do it our way, and you are **not** putting me in a dress!” Merlin chuckled, “I am ready to step up to stand with you, only if you are ready to have me.”

Arthur smiled, then cleared his throat, “Let's do this properly then,” Arthur smiled, taking Merlin's hand and getting on one knee before him. Merlin fake-gasped as Arthur spoke, “Merlin, will you marry me?”

Merlin nods frantically, a huge grin on his face. “Yes, Arthur, I will.” Arthur stands and kisses Merlin, who wraps his arms around Arthur's neck, drawing him closer.

A collective 'aw' is heard from the doorway, where Gaius, Hunith, Leon, Guinevere, Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan stood, looking upon the lovers.

_~“Yeah, you are my shining light,” - Annie Lennox~_

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic (was intended to be a drabble but it quickly got away form me). On a side note, I don't believe Merlin has a last name, so it made the proposal sound weird in my head. I thought of making one up, but I suppose nothing really withstood the legendary “Merlin” title. Also, I originally planned on doing more with all of this (expanding on Hunith's part, Leon being more suggestive, Gwaine and Percival being together) but ultimately I realized this was meant to be a short fic and I would like to keep it this way, open-ended if you will. Thanks for checking out my first Merlin fic! All criticisms are welcome (though I will only reply kindly if you comment kindly)!


End file.
